Before he was Born
by Niki Shields
Summary: It is about the Marauders and Lily at Hogwarts going from first year to october 31st 1981.
1. The Ride to Hogwarts

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope for reviews. I took some content from DH for this chapter but change some of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does.

Chapter 1: The Ride to Hogwarts

"So how do you get to this platform 9 ¾". Asked Petunia Evans in an annoyed voice?

"I am not sure". Said her sister Lily.

"Now girls lets not fight it's the last time we see Lily until Christmas Break" said their mother.

"Ok mother they" replied.

"Hey Lily want any help"? Asked a boy with black hair.

"Hi Severus. Some help would be nice" said Lily.

"You walk straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10" replied Severus.

"Thanks" said Lily.

"But your parents will not make it since they are muggles" said Mrs. Snape.

"Ok" said Lily. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Tuney".

"Bye Lily" they said.

"Have a good school year" said Mrs. Evans.

"Bye dad" said Severus.

"Bye son". Said Mr. Snape who was a muggle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on son hurry up" said Mrs. Black.

"Coming mother". Said Sirius who couldn't wait to get away from her.

"Well you better get in Slytherin you hear" she said.

"Right" said Sirius. "I am going to find a compartment".

"Go on and find some Slytherin buddies" said Mrs. Black "and make your father and I proud".

"Ya right" he thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good luck this year James and stay out of trouble" said Mrs. Potter.

"I'll try said James. Just make sure you get in Gryffindor" said Mr. Potter.

"I will our whole family has haven't we" said James.

"Your right James, just make sure we don't get an owl from a teacher this week" said Mrs. Potter.

"I won't" said James. "Bye mom and dad".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Be careful Remus" said his father.

"Make sure you owl us after your first full moon ok" said Mrs. Lupin.

"Ok. Can I get on the train so I can sleep before the sorting ceremony"? Asked Remus.

"Sure" said his mother. "Bye sweetie and thank Dumbledore for us".

"I will bye" said Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Peter hurry up we're late" said Mrs. Pettigrew.

"Why did I over sleep on this day of all days" said Peter.

"Hurry up and get on" said Mr. Pettigrew.

"Bye mom and dad" said Peter.

"Bye" they said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James was looking for an empty compartment to sit and put his stuff down in. He saw one with a boy that was a sleep. He put his trunk down and sat hoping he would wake up.

Then another boy walked in. "Can I sit here"? He asked.

"Sure" replied James.

"I am Sirius Black" he said.

"I am James Potter" said James.

"Do you want to explore the train with me"? Asked Sirius.

"Ok" said James.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter was walking down the train trying to find a compartment. He saw one with one boy and three trunks he thought they probably went exploring. He sat and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts" said Lily.

"Me neither" said Severus.

"So what happens when we get there"? Asked Lily.

"We get sorted into our houses" said Severus.

"What are the houses"? Asked Lily.

"They are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff" said Severus.

"Cool" said Lily.

"You better get in Slytherin" said Severus with an encouraging smile

"Slytherin" said Sirius as they walked by the compartment.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin" asked James? "I think I would leave wouldn't you"? He asked Sirius.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin" replied Sirius.

"Blimey" said James. "I thought you seemed all right".

"Maybe I will break their tradition" he said with a grin. "Where are you heading if you got the choice"?

"Gryffindor where dwell the brave heart" as he pretended to hold up an invisible sword."Like my dad" said James.

Severus made a snickering sound.

"Got a problem with that"? Asked James.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy" said Severus with a sneer.

"Where you hoping to go seeing as your neither"? Said Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up and looked at James and Sirius with dislike.

"Why don't you go back to your compartment and leave Severus and I alone" said Lily.

"See ya Snivellus" said James.

They left and went back to their compartment.

"Finally they are gone" said Lily.

"Any thing off the trolley dears"? Asked a woman a few minutes later.

"What do you want Lily"? Asked Severus.

"I don't know, what's good"? Asked Lily.

"How bout I get a little of everything" said Severus.

"Ok" said Lily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys got back to there compartment laughing.

"Nice nickname James" said Sirius.

"Thanks" said James.

"Hello" said Peter.

"Hi" said James. "What's your name"?

"I am Peter Pettigrew". Peter said.

"Nice to meet you, I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black". said James

"Hi" said Sirius.

"Anything from the trolley"? Asked the woman.

"I'll have some pumpkin pastries and chocolate frogs" said James.

"I'll have some droobles and a lickerish wand" said Sirius

"I will have some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans" said Peter.

"What about him"? Asked James.

"Lets wake him" said Sirius.

"Ok" said James. "Hey wake up".

"Are we there yet" said Remus.

"No" said James. "We wanted to see if you were hungry".

"O" said Remus. "Thank you. I think I am. I will have a pumpkin pastry and chocolate frogs".

"Here you go dears" said the woman.

"Bye" they said.

"What's your name" asked Sirius?

"I am Remus Lupin". Said Remus

"I am Sirius and this is James and that is Peter". Said Sirius

"Nice to meet you" said Remus

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think we are there now" said Remus.

"First years this way please come on. Don't be shy" said a really big man.

"Whoa" said James.

"I am Hagrid" said the giant man. "This way to the boats".

They walked to the lake.

"No more than four to a boat" said Hagrid.

"Wow" said Peter.

"Sweet" said Sirius.

The boats moved by magic across the lake.

Next Chapter: the sorting ceremony and welcome feast.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does.

Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

The students walked in to the Entrance Hall and looked around in awe. James thought his whole house could fit in here.

"Hello Professor" said Hagrid. "Everyone this is Professor McGonagall".

"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here" said McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments I will take you through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family any triumphs you will earn points and any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. I will return for you in a moment".

"How do they sort you Sirius"? Asked James.

"I heard from my cousin Andromeda you try on a hat that reads your mind and tells you where you belong" said Sirius.

""Were ready for you come along said McGonagall.

The first years followed McGonagall into the Great Hall and were amazed by how big it was.

"When I call your name I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house" said McGonagall. "Abbott Ian".

"Hufflepuff" shouted the hat. And Ian went to the Hufflepuff table.

Arvin Christina was a Hufflepuff; Aura Gabriel was also a Hufflepuff. Then Avery Hunter was the first Slytherin.

"Black Sirius" said McGonagall.

Sirius ran up to the hat.

"Your family history has Slytherin in it" said the hat. "Not Slytherin thought Sirius". Finally the hat shouted Gryffindor. Then Bones Roger became a Hufflepuff and Bran Hilary became the first Ravenclaw. Corner Myles became another Ravenclaw. Then Doyle Ileana and Crabbe Gary became Slytherins. Then McGonagall called "Evans Lily". She was placed in Gryffindor. She sat next to Sirius and looked at him and remembered him from the train and looked away.

Goyle Fergus became Slytherin. Lana Rosemary became a Hufflepuff. Then Lovegood Xenophilius and Lukman Flannery became Ravenclaws. Lupin Remus became a Gryffindor. Mahogany Vanessa became a Slytherin. McDonald Mary, Pettigrew Peter and Potter James became Gryffindors. James was excited about it. When he sat down and looked at Lily really closely he noticed how pretty she was. Smith Kevin became a Hufflepuff. Snape Severus became a Slytherin. Viveka Jui became a Ravenclaw and finally Williams Alice became a Gryffindor.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and to our first years welcome to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore. "Two words; lets eat".

"Wow" said Lily. Amazed by all the food.

They all talked about their families while they eat and what classes they look forward to the next day.

After the feast Dumbledor made a few announcements.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce that Forbidden Forest is out of bounce like the name suggest". Said Dumbledor. "Also a new tree has been planted over the summer it called a Whomping Willow. I would strongly advise to stay away from it. It will attack anyone who gets near it."

Jennifer Hansen and Eric Bell the 5th year prefects took the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room and told them about the tower. Before they went up the Head Boy and Girl whom were both Gryffindors introduced themselves as Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasly. They all went up stairs and got ready for bed.

"You fancy Miss. Evans don't you James" said Sirius.

"No" said James. "I just think she is pretty".

"I knew it" said Sirius.

"Calm down" said Remus. "Lets go to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day".

"Ok good night" said Sirius and James at the same time.

Next Chapter: the first day of school for the Marauders.


	3. The Madness of the First Two Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was early in the morning when James woke up. He thought it would be funny if he woke up his friends, but Sirius woke up with the same intentions. They look at each other and nod.

"Hey Remus, Peter wake up!" Yelled James and Sirius.

"What time is it?" Asked Remus.

"Time for breakfast" said Sirius as he rubbed his stomach.

"Is food all you ever think about?" asked Peter?

"It's not the only thing I think about." Said Sirius.

"What else?" Asked James.

"Never mind" said Sirius.

"Lets go down now". Said Remus thinking about how Sunday was going to be the first full moon away from home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the girls dormitory they all got up around the same time.

"Good morning" said Lily.

"Morning" said Alice.

"Lets go down to breakfast now" said Mary

"Ok" said Lily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey" yelled Sirius when he saw the girls.

Lily who recognized him looked the other way.

"Hello" said Mary.

"Good morning Lily" said Severus.

Good morning Severus" said Lily.

"What's up Snivellus" Said James.

"Leave him alone," said Lily.

"Its ok Lily I will talk to you later, before class" said Severus.

After breakfast Professor McGonagall came over and gave everyone their schedule.

"All right Transfiguration first Period." Said James.

"Lets go." said Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

McGonagall gave her usual speech about transfiguration.

"We will begin by turning matched in to needles," said McGonagall.

By the end of class only James and Sirius had made any change to their needles.

"Practice and we will try again next time," said McGonagall at the end of class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sirius" said Andromeda. She is Sirius's cousin that is a 6th year in Slytherin.

"Hi Andromeda" said Sirius.

"How is your first day going?" asked Andromeda.

"Fun. My First class was Transfiguration." Said Sirius.

"That sounds fun. I'll bet McGonagall had fun with you" said Andromeda.

"She loved me and James, because we were the only ones that were able to change our matches into needles." Said Sirius.

"That's nice," she said.

"Hey Andromeda" Said Ted. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Ted" said Andromeda. "Sirius this is my boyfriend Ted Tonks."

"Nice to meet you Ted." Said Sirius.

"Nice to meet you Sirius." Said Ted.

"What class do you have next?" asked Andromeda.

"History of Magic." Said Sirius.

"Have fun with that" said Andromeda.

"Ok" said Sirius.

"Will you eat lunch with me outside Dromeda?" asked

"Sure" she said. See ya later Sirius.

"Bye" said Sirius.

"Your cousin is nice," said James.

"That is my favorite cousin Andromeda. We both have the same idea about our family." Said Sirius. To think she is dating a Hufflepuff.

"That's nice" said James.

"Lets eat before lunch is over," said Remus.

"Now that's what I want to hear." Said Sirius.

"Sirius you eat like a dog" said James laughing.

"Ha ha ha" said Sirius.

They finished eating and headed off to History of Magic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is more boring than family dinners," said Sirius.

"Will you be quiet I am trying to sleep," said James.

"Why are sleeping, you should be taking notes," said Remus.

"Because this is totally boring," said James.

"Did someone call my name?" asked Peter in a sleepy voice.

"No Peter go back to sleep," said Sirius.

The bell rang.

"Finally," said James.

"Mary wake up," said Alice.

"You fell asleep to." Said Lily.

"Why did you?" Asked Mary.

"No Potter, Pettigrew, and Black did," said Lily.

"Ah figures," said Mary.

"Lets go and get dinner," said Alice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally its dinner time," said Sirius.

"You and food," said James as he shook his head.

"Hey Girls" said Remus.

"Hi Remus," Said Lily. "Are you the only serious one of this group?"

"I'm Serious," said Sirius.

"Nice one Sirius," said James laughing.

"Boys," said Lily.

They eat dinner and Lily glared at James and Sirius the whole time.

"Hey Lily want to hang out for a while?" asked Severus.

"Ok, see ya guys in the common room," said Lily.

"See ya later Lily," said Mary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How was your first day?" asked Severus.

"It was ok," said Lily. That Potter and Black out shined everyone in Transfiguration.

"O" said Severus. "Well Herbology was all right."

"Man its getting late," said Lily.

"See ya tomorrow in double potions," said Severus.

"Bye," said Lily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think Lily doesn't like us," said Sirius.

"I don't know I think we showed her our bad side," said James.

"Maybe it was making fun of Snivellus that did it," said Sirius.

"We will have to try harder to impress her tomorrow," said James.

"Will you guys ever give it a rest and work on homework," said Remus.

"But we have loads of time to do this," said Sirius.

"Might as well get it done so you have more time this weekend," said Remus.

"James we better listen," said Sirius.

"Alright" said James.

After they finished their homework Lily came back and the first years went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the guys got up so they would no get a rude awaking, except Sirius.

"Lets wake Sirius up," said James.

"Not again," said Remus. "That's up to you James."

"HEY SIRIUS WAKE UP!" yelled James.

"OK" yelled Sirius.

They walked down to the common room.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily.

"He tried to over sleep," said James.

"Figures," said Mary.

They walked down to breakfast.

"What do we got to day?" asked Peter.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins and the afternoon off," said Remus.

"Great not the Slytherins," said James.

"They are not all bad," said Lily.

"You are lucky you are Muggle Born," said Sirius.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"You haven't heard all the things about Slytherin," said Alice.

"Most Witches and Wizards that go bad were in Slytherin," said Mary.

"Except Andromeda," said Sirius.

"Andromeda?" said the girls.

"My Cousin," said Sirius.

"O" they said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In potions Slughorn had them make a potion to cure boils. By the end of class only Lily and Snape had made good progress. Avery accidentally got some on him self and Goyle. They had to go to the Hospital Wing.

"That was a great lesson Severus," said Lily.

"Yes it was," said Severus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes it's the weekend," said Sirius.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked James.

"Lets go explore the castle," said Sirius.

"Nice idea," said James.

"I'm in," said Peter.

"Remus?" said Sirius.

"Alright," said Remus.

"Yes," said James and Sirius.

"Lets go get Lunch," said Peter.

After lunch they started to explore the castle and unfortunately they ran in to Filch and his kitten Mrs. Norris. He started treating them with detention for no reason when Hagrid came by and saved them. After that they went and had tea with Hagrid. When they left Hagrid's it was dinnertime.

"That was an interesting afternoon," said James.

"Every afternoon with you two is interesting," said Remus.

"So true," said Sirius.

"_I can't believe the full moon is almost here,"_ thought Remus.

After dinner they went to the common room and Peter, James, Sirius, Mary, and Alice played exploding snap, while Lily went to hang out with Severus.

"I am going to bed," said Remus around 9:00.

"Why its only 9:00," said James.

"I know, I'm just tired," said Remus and he wanted to rest before the full moon.

"Ok, Good night Remus," said Sirius.

"I'm back," said Lily.

"Hey Lily, want to join us?" asked Alice.

"I think I will just watch," she said.

Around 10:30 they decided to go to bed after many rounds of exploding snap in which James and Sirius mostly won.

Next chapter: The first weekend and full moon of the school year.


	4. Detention and the Moon

Sorry for the wait. I have been having writers block.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter JKR still does.

Everybody slept in till 9:30 the next day because it was Saturday. James and Sirius woke up and decided to let everyone sleep this morning. They walked down to breakfast planning their day.

"We need to prank Snivellus today," said James.

"What should we do?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. How about we put him in the full body bind curse and hide him in a closet after breakfast and before Evans gets down here," said James.

"Brilliant," exclaimed Sirius.

"Hey guys, thanks for not waking us up," said Remus.

"Your welcome," said James.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Peter.

"After James and I do what we have planned for after breakfast we go explore Hogwarts," said Sirius. "Like go and find the kitchens."

"Ok," said Remus as he raised an eyebrow.

"What is with you and food?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Sirius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Snape left the Great Hall James and Sirius cornered him near one of the closets.

"Hey Snivellus," called Sirius.

"Go away," said Severus, as he was about to jinx Sirius.

"Petrificus Totalus," said James.

"Now lets hide him," said Sirius.

"Or how about some detention Mr. Black and Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

"O no," said James and Sirius as they slowly turned around to face McGonagall's wrath.

"What do you two think you are doing?" she asked while doing the counter curse.

"Thanks Professor," said Severus.

"He was about to jinx me," said Sirius.

"I don't care, if he had jinxed you I would have given him a detention but since I know both of you are on to this detention in my office tomorrow at 7:00," she finally said.

"Fine," they both said as they let out a groan.

Then Remus and Peter came up to them.

"What was that about?" asked Remus.

"We just got our first detention with McGonagall," said James as he let out a sigh.

"O, when?" asked Remus.

"Tomorrow at 7," said Sirius.

"Well seeing what you did you deserve it," said Remus. "I don't care if he is in Slytherin it doesn't give you the right to do things like that."

"Shall we get going," asked Peter egger to start exploring with his new friends.

"Ok, Kitchens Here We Come!" yelled Sirius.

"Wow Sirius," said James.

They set off to find the kitchens. They went around the castle and found the Hufflepuff common room. Finally they came to a hall with paintings of food.

"This must be it," said Sirius. Look at all this food.

"I see you are trying to find the kitchens?" asked Ted.

"Hey Ted, yes we are." Said Sirius.

"Let us help you," said Andromeda.

"Thanks," said Remus.

"Your welcome," said Andromeda.

"So does Narcissa know about your relationship with Ted?" asked Sirius.

"Not yet, I don't need a howler from my parents," Said Andromeda. I also heard you got a detention.

"How did you hear?" said Sirius.

"I was in the hall when McGonagall gave it to you," she replied.

"So how do we get into the kitchens?" asked Peter.

"Like this," said Ted as he tickled the pair in one of the portraits.

It started to giggle and the portrait opened up to reveal hundreds of House Elves.

" Wow," said Sirius. Now this is more like it.

"He sure loves food," said James.

"You got that right," said Andromeda as she shook her head.

"Come on lets go Dromeda," said Ted.

"See ya guys later," she said.

They got tons of sweets and carried them back to Gryffindor Tower. They left them in their room and went down to the lake where the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years were hanging out.

"Hey guys," said James to the Ravenclaw boys.

"Hi," They said.

"I am Xenophilius Lovegood, but call me Xeno for short," said Xenophilius. "This is Myles Corner."

"Hello," said Myles.

"I am James and this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter," said James.

"Nice to meet you," said Xeno.

They sat and talked until lunch.

"We better get going," said Xeno. See ya later.

"Bye," said the Gryffindor boys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they sat down Lily confronted them.

"Why did you do that to Severus?" asked Lily.

"Go away Evans we herd enough from McGonagall," said James.

"I can't believe you, leave him alone," said Lily.

They eat another meal with Lily Glaring at them. After lunch they went and visited Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," said James.

"Hello boys, I heard you two got your first detention," he said.

" Hasn't everyone," said Sirius.

"Besides that what else have you been up to?" asked Hagrid.

"We found the kitchens," said Peter.

"Wow and it's only your third day, impressive," said Hagrid.

They stayed at Hagrid's till dinnertime. Lily was still glaring at them during dinner. After dinner they played some exploding Snap, while Lily hung out with Severus until curfew. Remus went to bed early. Tonight Sirius and Mary won the most games. Around 11 they all went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day James, Sirius, and Peter got up at 9:30 and went down to breakfast. They ate while talking about yesterday. They waited for a while hoping Remus would come down, but gave up and hung out by the lake with the Ravenclaws till lunchtime. Remus finally got up around 1:00 and went down to lunch. When the other boys saw him they though he still looked a little tired. After lunch they hung out with the Ravenclaws again. On their way to dinner Remus said he had to go home that night because his mother had fallen ill. He left with Professor McGonagall at 6:00.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They met up with Madam Pomfrey in the Great Hall and she led him to the Whomping Willow where there was a secret passage leading to the place where he would become a monster. She wished him good luck as she left him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

McGonagall had Sirius and James write lines, which said, "I will not attack because I don't like the person." When they got out of detention they joined Peter and the girls in a game of exploding snap. They went to bed at 9:00 because they had classes the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the first years got down to the common room they saw a sign that said the first flying lessons would be held on Thursday with the Slytherins. Lily looked nervous about flying, but the others were all excited about flying. They went down wondering when Remus would be back.

Earlier that day Madam Pomfrey went down and brought Remus to the hospital wing and put the curtains around him so he could sleep and recover.

Their first class of the day is defense against the dark arts with Professor Hera Osmond. She taught them about the Curse of the Bogies. Then at lunch Remus joined them at their table looking tired.

"Are you ok?" asked James.

"I'm fine just tired," said Remus.

"We have Herbology next," said Sirius.

In Herbology Professor Sprout gave them a lecture on Devil's Snare. She gave them homework to learn more about Devil's Snare. After class they went to dinner. They worked on the homework that Sprout gave them then went to bed.

Please Review

Next chapter: The First Flying Lesson.


	5. Flying Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The rest of the week went by really quickly. With Charms and History of Magic on Tuesday and Herbology, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms on Wednesday. When Thursday came the boys woke up very excited because of the flying lessons that day.

"I can't wait to see Snivelly get on a broom," said Sirius.

"Me neither," said James.

"What do we have to day," asked Peter.

"Transfiguration," said Remus.

"Flying lessons should be fun," said Mary. Though I wish I could tryout for the Quidditch Team.

"Well the only position that is open is Seeker," said Alice.

"I defiantly don't want to play Seeker," said Mary.

"I am kind of nerves for the flying lesson," said Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, flying is easy," said Mary.

"Says the one who started flying when she was three" said Alice.

"Well lets get going we have to get to transfiguration" said Lily.

Today they continued trying to turn a match into a needle. By the end of class everyone but Peter had succeeded in getting a needle. So he got extra homework.

"Don't worry Pete we will help you," said James.

"Ya don't worry about it, I am sure if we weren't with a class of Ravenclaws there would be others falling behind. Like some of those Slytherins," Said Sirius.

"Lets hurry and eat so we can get good brooms," said James.

After lunch they ran off to their flying lesson.

"Good afternoon class," said Professor Iolani.

"Good Afternoon Professor Iolani," they responded.

"Well everyone step up to the right side of your broom sticks," said Iolani. "Stick your hand over the broom and say up."

"Up" every one yelled at the same time. Only James, Sirius, and Mary's broom obeyed, everyone else's stayed or rolled over. The next try Remus, Alice, and about half of the Slytherin's brooms came up. Then everyone's brooms except Severus and Peter's brooms came up. Finally on their fifth try they got their brooms.

"Ok class I want you to mound your brooms and I will check if you are holding them right," said Iolani.

"Peter you hold it more like this," said James as he helped Peter with his broom.

"Thanks," said Peter.

"Mr. Snape you are holding it wrong," said Iolani. "Well lets lean a few warm ups."

After class the boys were laughing at the fact that Snivellus had to be corrected. During History of Magic James, Sirius, Peter, and Mary fell asleep again.

"Mary why do you always do that," asked Lily.

"I don't know, its just so boring," she said.

"Just one more day till the weekend," said Alice.

"Dinner Time!" yelled Sirius.

James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"What is with him and food?" asked James.

"I still wonder that myself," said Andromeda

"Hey Andy," said Sirius.

"Hey Siri," said Andromeda.

"Hello Sirius," said a voice from behind.

"Hey Cissy," said Sirius.

"How are your classes going this year," asked Narcissa.

"All right. Transfiguration and flying are the best," said Sirius.

"That's nice," said Narcissa in a board voice. "Well see ya later.

"That was my sister Narcissa," said Andromeda. "Well I'll see ya guys later.

"Bye," they said.

"So that was Narcissa," said James.

"Yep, but I wonder what was wrong with her," said Sirius.

"You can ask Andromeda tomorrow, lets go to the common room," said Remus.

September went by really fast and soon it was the middle of October and the first Quidditch Match was getting closer. The boys and Mary were getting excited about the game. Finally on Saturday they walked down to the stadium. Sixth year Benjamin Jordan was the commentator and was closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, today's game Slytherin Verses Gryffindor," said Ben.

Cheers Erupted from three sides of the stadium.

"Shacklebolt, Flint shake hands," said Iolani.

"Slytherin still has the same team as last year, while Gryffindor introduces its new seeker second year Dorcas Meadowes," said Ben.

The Gryffindor second years started cheering for her. Iolani threw the Quaffle in the air and the game began.

"Weasly grabs the Quaffle and heads towards the goal, he passed it to Gideon Prewett and he Scores 10 points to Gryffindor," Yelled Ben.

Cheers erupted from the three sides again.

The game went on and the score was 100 to 70 Gryffindor. Then Dorcas saw the snitch. She raced after it and by the time the Slytherin seeker saw it she caught it.

"Meadowes has caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins," said Ben.

That night they partied until Molly told everyone to go to bed at midnight.

Note: Sorry for the wait. I have been suffering from writers block. I need some ideas for pranks that a first year with out an invisibility cloak can do.

Review Please.

Next Chapter: Halloween.


	6. Halloween

Sorry for the wait I have been suffering from writers block again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does.

The rest of October went by with out too much excitement till Halloween arrived.

"I can't wait for the feast," said Sirius while rubbing his stomach.

"I know, wait is it the food you are looking forward to or Halloween in general?" asked James.

"Both," declared Sirius. " We need to pull a prank today."

"Ya, because we have no classes today since its Saturday," said Peter.

Remus just shook his head at them and thought "_two more nights till the full moon_". "I have to go and visit my mother again on Monday," he said.

"Again," said Sirius.

"So what should we do?" asked Peter.

"I have some dungbombs lets use them," said Sirius mischievously grinning.

"Ok," said James. "What should we do with them?"

"I don't know," said Sirius. "Lets just go get them."

They found a corridor near one of Filch's broom closets and set some off and one of the bombs landed in his mop bucket. They walked away from the seen to wash their hands and have a good laugh. Then during lunch Filch went up to the staff table after trying to mop the floor only making it worse and very smelly.

"Come my Sweet we will find those trouble makers, said Filch to his cat Mrs. Nancy.

The boys tried to look innocent when he went by. Then started laughing when he left the hall and Andromeda came over to their table.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Filch is mad at a prank we pulled and doesn't know who did it," said Sirius proudly.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, " you guys sure love to cause trouble."

"That is our middle name," said Peter.

"Immature" they heard her say as she walked away.

They started laughing again, then decided to go visit Hagrid again for the rest of the afternoon. At dinner they watch a band of skeletons play music at dinner. That night Sirius and James played several rounds of chess, which James mostly won, and Remus went to bed early.

The next day the boys slept in till 10 and went down to breakfast. Remus went to the library so he could get ahead on homework because of the full moon coming up tomorrow. Peter, James, and Sirius played some exploding snap in the common room with Frank Longbottom, and Deven Patil, two Gryffindor 2nd years.

Sorry again for the wait and sorry that was such a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be better.

Next Chapter: Christmas Time.


End file.
